


Fools

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Royai drabble - it's a tough gig looking out for General Mustang. Riza Hawkeye is looking for her missing superior officer.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am very late posting this for Day 1 of Whumptober.
> 
> Prompt is “Stabbed”. (Although it could also fit Day 2, which is “Bloody Hands”).
> 
> Of course, it’s Royai and angst. Apologies, it’s only a short drabble that I may revisit.

 

**Fools**

Riza’s heart hammered in her chest as she ran, her lungs burned. It was taking too long, much too long. **  
**

_General, you fool._

She had to get to him, find him, save him. Would he ever learn to trust her instincts? No, he trusted them - she was sure of it. It was her advice he rebuffed. She should have known General Mustang would never stand aside when others were in danger.

He was meant to stay behind in the safe house, let them scope out the area. When she returned from her shift, both Breda and Havoc were sleeping and the General had gone.

She didn’t notice the man crumpled on the road until she almost tripped over him. He grunted and with horror, she realised it was her superior officer.

“Lieutenant,” he ground out. “I’m -” He groaned. “I’m glad you’re here.”

His hands were clutching at his chest, blood pouring through his fingers.

“No,” she whispered. “You fool, you better not die on me.” Her voice got stronger. “You need to hold on until help gets here.”

She shrugged out of her coat and knelt down. He was so pale and his breaths were coming out in short gasps and blood bubbled at the side of his mouth.

“I need to see your wound,” she said briskly.

_I can’t fall apart._

She pried his hands away. It was bad. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she used her coat to staunch the flow of blood and reached for her radio.

“This is Lieutenant Hawkeye, I have located General Mustang. We need a medic immediately. Warehouse 3.”

“They’re on the way, Lieutenant,” Fuery’s voice replied from the radio.

She put the radio on the ground and looked at the General.

There was a small smile on his face, which was entirely inappropriate given the situation. “You found me.”

“Of course, I did. Now, please save your strength, sir.”

He squeezed her hand and locked his eyes on hers. “My lieutenant.”

She wished he wouldn’t look at her that way with unabashed awe. She knew he thought he was about to die right there on the side of the road. Like trash.

“Don’t sir, the law says-”

“Riza.” He grasped her hand with his left and used his right hand to brush her cheek. “If I die-” He coughed.

“Don’t talk, sir… Roy. Save your strength. Please.”

“I want you to know.” His eyelids drooped. “Love you.”

“I know,” she said. “Just stay with me, alright.”

He smiled. “For you.”

She was about to reply when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. She was immediately on her feet, her gun cocked. She relaxed immediately at the familiar sight of the military uniforms coming around the corner.

“I told you help was coming, General.”

She whirled around and gasped. His eyes were closed. Her heart pounded in her ears.   

.“Open your eyes, General. I told you to hold on, they’re here.”

Someone put their hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away to allow room for the medics.

“He’s in good hands,” said a familiar voice.

She turned her head to see Havoc standing there.

“We have a pulse, he’s just unconscious,” she heard one of the medics say. “We need to get him to the hospital.”

Her knees felt weak and she leaned back against Havoc. 

“See,” he said, “he’s a stubborn bastard. You should have more faith in him.”

She dug him in the ribs.

**Fin**


End file.
